


Anyone Else

by wordsmith_kari



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jake Peralta, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmith_kari/pseuds/wordsmith_kari
Summary: Jake and Amy have a frank discussion after Family Game Night.  Amy is right, as usual.





	Anyone Else

Amy was working on a crossword puzzle when he came out of the bathroom. He smiled.

“You didn’t have to wait up while I showered, Ames. I know its past your bedtime.”

She was wearing those ridiculous glasses after one of her contacts had fallen out during Twister. “It’s easier to fall asleep when you're next to me,” she said with a pout.

“So now we can turn the light off and go to sleep?”

“Well…”

“Now you’re almost done and want to finish it first?”

“Yeah…”

“Sounds right.” He crawled in next to hear and leaned in for a kiss. Holding the pencil and paper in one hand, she used the other to grip his still damp curls, ensuring their kiss is long and slow. He blinked when they separated.

“What was that for?”

“You did a really great thing for Rosa today.”

“And you’re impressed by my thoughtfulness, or you’re horny because I devised a system and organized the squad down to which games Charles was allowed to bring?”

“You allowed Twister?”

“Fair point.”

“I mean it, Jake.” She knew some of his scars ran deep and, despite being two clues away from finishing, she laid her project and her glasses on her bedside table and snuggled against her fiancé’s chest. “You are so good at taking care of your family and I love you for that.”

He said nothing – couldn’t really, swallowing a lump in his throat – so he just wrapped an arm around her and squeezed. After a minute or two he managed to compose himself enough to say, “It just sucks that her parents can’t just accept her for who she is.”

“It does. It sucks. But that’s why she has us.” Amy yawned. “And who knows? Maybe they’ll come around. I mean, how did your mom take it when you first told her?”

Jake furrowed his brow, but Amy’s eyes had drifted shut so he had to voice his confusion instead. “Told her about Rosa? I didn’t-”

“No, silly. Told her about you.”

Now he was completely lost. He was used to Sleepy-Amy not making sense, but he could usually decipher it eventually. This one had him stumped.  “What are you talking about? Amy, do you…do you think I’m bi?”

Amy sat up. He couldn’t tell if she was squinting because she was confused or because he was blurry without her glasses on and she was trying to see him better. “Yes?” she said.

Jake laughed. “Ames, I’m not bi. I…I love you.”

“Jake,” she said, reaching over to retrieve her glasses and putting them back on. That was when he knew the pillow talk had become a Discussion and they were going to be there a while.

“Yeah, yeah, I know that’s not how it works. But I would have told you.”

“I thought you did!”

“When?” he demanded.

“Umm…every time you said a male perp was hot? When you said Holt turned you on?”

“Those were jokes, Amy. I do that.”

“Oh,” she said quietly. “Sorry, I misunderstood. I just thought you didn’t want to make a big deal of it. Just let it be, you know?”

“I get it, and that’s cool of you, but I’m not.”

“Okay.”

“I mean, anybody can acknowledge when a man is objectively good-looking.”

“Definitely.”

“And anyone who says they wouldn’t get with Matt Bomer or Ryan Reynolds or George Clooney if given the chance is flat-out lying, okay?”

“Sure,” she said in two syllables, looking at him sideways.

“And yeah, there was that one time at the Academy when I was sparring with my friend Calvin, and I had him on the ground and it occurred to me I could just lean in and – oh, wait. Yeah, okay. I hear it now. I’m bi. Definitely bi. Wow. Was not expecting that.”

Amy blinked. “You good now?”

“Yeah,” he said. “That speech I made to Rosa makes a lot more sense now.”

“Jake?”

“Yeah?”

She took off her glasses and leaned over to turn her lamp off. “Doesn’t change anything though.”

“I don’t know, Amy. You know how many joke opportunities this opens up? Ooh! At our wedding, I can talk about how I almost ended up all ‘bi’ myself! Get it?”

She groaned and rolled her eyes, burrowing into the covers on her side of the bed. A few seconds later, she felt the warm weight of her fiancé against her back.

“I still love you more than anyone else,” he whispered in her ear.

“I know,” she sighed before drifting easily into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wrote this so I could play with my oblivious bisexual human disaster Jake head-canon.


End file.
